


Haunted Hijinks

by ThatWouldBee_Enough



Series: Kinktober 2020 [9]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Accidental Stimulation, Fluff, Halloween, Haunted Houses, Kinktober, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:48:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26936140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatWouldBee_Enough/pseuds/ThatWouldBee_Enough
Summary: The boys spend an October afternoon visiting a haunted house, and Hercules isn't prepared for Lafayette to get a little too close------------------------Prompt 9 - Accidental stimulation - mullette
Relationships: Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette/Hercules Mulligan
Series: Kinktober 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947364
Comments: 9
Kudos: 48





	Haunted Hijinks

Hercules figures, when Alex asks him if he wants to go with their friends to a haunted house outside of the city over the weekend, that it will be a good laugh if nothing else. He’s never been one to be easily frightened, and the thought of actors in costumes trying their best to spook him is more than a little amusing. He meets up with the other three after classes on Friday at John’s dorm. Being the only one of them with a car, he’s taken on the role of chauffeur. Hercules wants to roll his eyes when Alex immediately calls shotgun– as if the other two would seriously be obtuse enough to insist on sitting up front while Alex and John are clearly pining over each other. He slides into the back seat next to Lafayette and buckles in, kicks at the back of Alex’s seat and tells him to give him more leg room or he’s not sitting through the car ride. 

The drive to the small town in Westchester county would be quick if it weren’t for the stop and go traffic, but Hercules doesn’t mind. They’ve got music going and the windows down and the company is good. John seems less enthused, but Hercules can’t bring himself to feel too much sympathy. He’d kill for a car as nice as this one, and he firmly believes carting your friends around is the price you pay for being lucky enough to have a vehicle living in Manhattan of all places.

When they finally pull off the highway, the scenery around them is charming. Trees brightly flush with the colors of fall and houses decorated with pumpkins and all sorts of tacky Halloween decor. 

They eventually turn off onto a narrow dirt road that winds past more houses on spacious lots and endless trees. John is complaining near constantly now. “Fucking dirt roads. What the hell am I supposed to do if someone comes from the other direction? There isn’t enough space for two cars on this road. God, this is so dumb.”

When they enter into the parking lot, Hercules breathes a sigh of relief and pulls open the door, more than ready for fresh air and a moment to stretch his legs. He holds back a laugh when Alex is immediately by John’s side again the moment the car door is locked. He’s pathetically obvious about his crush, but luckily for his ego John is just as smitten and just as oblivious. He nudges Lafayette’s side and motions towards the two of them with his chin, and Lafayette has to stifle his smirk behind a hand. 

“You guys ready?” Alex asks, shooting them a suspicious glance. 

“How cheesy is this place gonna be?” Hercules asks him as they start walking over.

“It has great reviews. It’s supposed to be really authentic.”

“Authentic monsters?” John teases as he turns to walk backward, facing the rest of them. 

“Shut up, you know what I mean.” Alex shoves at his shoulder, and Hercules turns to shoot Lafayette another knowing grin, but when he turns Lafayette seems to be absorbed in his own thoughts, a frown pulling at his lips. 

He waits until John turns back around and Alex speeds his pace for a few steps to catch up with him before he turns and asks in a low voice, “Hey, you okay?”

Lafayette startles a little and looks over to meet his gaze. “Um, yes. Yes, I’m fine.” 

It’s a pathetic cover up. Hercules scrunches his brow and the corner of his lips pull tight in concern. “Seriously, Laf. What’s up?” 

“What did Alex mean? Authentic?” He tugs at his sleeve nervously, eyeing the old, dark building in the distance. 

Hercules bites at the inside of his cheek, trying not to laugh. “Are you scared?” He can’t help the way his eyebrows shoot up nearly to his hairline, or the way his eyes glint with amusement. 

“I don’t like horror movies– creepy things,” he says defensively, bringing one hand up to rub at his upper arm. 

Hercules can’t hold it in any longer. He lets the laughter tumble out of him while Lafayette glares. “Why’d you agree to come then?” he asks, still grinning. 

“I thought it would not be so… realistic?” He fumbles for the words as a dark flush reaches his face. “And I have never been to a haunted house before. I wanted to get the real American Halloween experience.” 

“Jesus. You gonna be okay in there?” 

“Yes, just… don’t let any of them grab me?”

Hercules considers lying to tease him, but there is genuine worry on Lafayette’s face, so he reaches out and places a reassuring hand on his shoulder instead. “They’re not allowed to touch you. These places have pretty strict rules about stuff like that.” When he doesn’t look entirely soothed by that, Hercules gives him an indulgent smile. “Just stick close to me, okay?”

Lafayette responds with a sharp nod, a few jerky movements of his head, and shoves his hands nervously into his pockets. 

  
  
The actors themselves _are_ done up to a frighteningly realistic degree. Hercules finds himself more impressed than scared as he takes in the gory makeup and highly detailed costumes and prosthetics. The four of them enter together along with a small crowd of other guests, but after a short while they’re separated by an actor in a mummy costume when Lafayette flinches back against the wall and freezes for a moment, too afraid to continue. 

When he finally comes back to his senses, he looks around frantically, grabbing onto Hercules’s arm. “Where did Alex and John go?” His voice is rising to near hysterics, and they get a look from the couple a few steps behind them. 

“They’re just a bit farther ahead.” 

“Herc, we lost them! They could be in trouble! What if one of the monsters got them?” 

When his eyes don’t settle from their wide panic, glancing around, either for their friends or for an exit, Hercules tries to reassure him. “It’s fine, Laf. John and Alex are fine. They’ll be waiting for us at the end. I’m here, alright? I’m not going anywhere. Just stay right next to me.” 

When Lafayette meets his eyes, he tries to put as much calm into his expression as he can manage, and it seems to soften the fear a little bit. He gives a little nod, swallowing and gripping more tightly to Hercules’s arm. “Alright. Don’t leave me.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it.” He wriggles his arm out of Lafayette’s hold so he can grab his hand instead, a constant, firm presence. “Let’s keep going.”

Hercules tries to keep them moving at a brisk pace. He harbors no illusions that they’ll actually catch up with John and Alex at this point, but at least he can get them through the route as quickly as possible and get Lafayette back out into the safety of the open air. Eventually though, a frankenstein looking creature jumps out from around a corner, sudden and craftily enough that even Hercules jumps in surprise. 

His own reaction is nothing compared to Lafayette’s. 

He yelps in shocked terror and backs up against the wall to shrink away from the new threat. 

Well at least he _would have_ backed up against the wall if it weren’t for Hercules. He had been following behind Lafayette to ensure nothing snuck up on the two of them. This particular choice means that he happens to be positioned so that when Lafayette stumbles backwards, he bumps right up against Hercules instead, sandwiching him between Lafayette’s backside and the cold concrete of the wall. In his alarm, Lafayette presses back against him _hard_ , and the placement is so obscene, Lafayette’s ass grinding up against his groin, that Hercules instinctively stirs and can’t catch himself before he lets out a quiet groan of pleasure at the feeling. 

_Fuck._ He feels the blood rush to his face, but Lafayette barely seems to have noticed. He quickly takes half a step forward, torn between mortified and needing Hercules close for protection. “I am so sorry, mon ami,” he blurts out, worrying his lip between his teeth. “I did not mean to–” He brings a hand up to cover his face. 

“Laf, it’s fine.” He doesn’t want to dwell on this topic. Not while his dick is half hard beneath his jeans. He shifts uncomfortably, glad for the darkness of the room. “Let’s keep going.” He grabs his hand again, tugging him away from the wall and past the actor who is now watching the two of them with barely concealed amusement. He shoots a glare his way before hurrying into the next hall. 

They make it through to the end without further incident, and thankfully it takes just enough time for Hercules to get his own unexpected arousal under control. 

When they emerge into the cool night air, Lafayette spots their friends first, huddled up on some decorative hay bales with styrofoam cups of hot apple cider from a stand near the exit. “Alex! John! You are safe!” he calls out as he hurries over. Hercules snorts at the dramatic reunion. 

“What took you guys so long?” Alex gripes, wearing John’s scarf now and shivering a little as he cradles the warm drink between his hands. 

“The mummy, he tried to get us,” Lafayette explains with a little too much seriousness in his expression. “He kept us apart from you, but we made it, and now we’re together again!”

John’s lip turns up in a smirk but he manages not to laugh. “Thank god.” 

“Would you like a cider?” Lafayette asks, turning to Hercules with a huge grin. “My treat for protecting us from the monsters.” 

“Yeah, sure. Thanks.”

When Lafayette dashes off to order their drinks, Alex raises an eyebrow and stares up at him with mischief in his eyes. “Protecting him from the monsters?” 

“He’s not good with this kind of stuff, Alex. Don’t be a dick about it.” 

“Did something happen in there? You seem a little flustered.” 

Hercules doesn’t break eye contact at the scrutinizing look Alex gives him. Just raises his brows and says, “Nice scarf.”

Alex’s furious blush is enough to shut him up as Lafayette returns with their ciders and the four of them map out their plans for the rest of the day. 

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment and the Great Pumpkin will come to bless your Halloween or something
> 
> I'm over on tumblr @ilovefoodandgirls


End file.
